KOST 101
by ChaYunwoo
Summary: 101 anak produce dalam 1 kost dengan 5 bangunan rumah #wannaone #jbj
1. intro

Kost khusus namja terbesar dengan enam bangunan dalam satu kawasan. Bangunan A, B, C, D, F untuk kamar kost sedangkan bangunan E untuk dapur, laundry, gym, kantor administrasi dan lain-lain.

Kebetulan sekali, untuk saat ini tersedia 101 kamar dan semuanya telah terisi. Full.

Penghuni bangunan A yang dinominasi warna pink paling sedikit, tapi paling populer, walaupun penghuni bangunan lain juga banyak yang nggak kalah populer.

Bangunan B didominasi oleh warna oren cerah, ketua perserikatan penghuni kost 101 – Kim Jonghyun atau yang lebih akrab disapa 'Jeiar' atau 'Bugi' tinggal di bangunan B.

Sedang bangunan C berwarna kuning anak ayam. Warna itu bukan hanya untuk warna bangunannya saja namun juga warna isinya, seperti handuk dan alat makan yang disediakan juga akan berwarna sama.

Warna hijau lapangan bola untuk bangunan D dimana ibu dari 100 anak – Yoon Jisung- berada.

Terakhir, bangunan F yang letaknya berada di ujung kanan belakang dan penghuninya paling banyak didominasi warna abu aspal.

Pemilik sekaligus ketua Kost 101 adalah Bu Boa Yang Terhormat, dosen di SM University.

Bendahara 1 Bu Cheetah yang keliatannya galak tapi aslinya enggak, apalagi kalo ketemu cogan, langsung berubah jadi malaikat dia. Bendahara 2 yang bakal dateng ke kamar anak-anak yang telat bayar adalah Pak Don Mills yang brewoknya saingan ama Kang Dongho, anak kost paling sangar dan ditakuti.

Untuk masalah konsumsi yang bertugas masak sarapan buat anak-anak setiap pagi adalah Bu Kahi yang cantik sekali, mantan dosen Pledis University. Sedang yang mengurus logistik lainnya adalah Pak Kwon Jae Seung yang wajahnya mirip roti.

Tiap malam Pak Lee Seokhoon akan berkeliling, ngecek apakah semua sudah pulang sebelum jam 12 malam. Dia juga nggak segan-segan menghukum anak yang melanggar jam malam. Sedang yang bertugas menghukum anak yang melanggar peraturan selain jam malam dan memastikan semuanya baik-baik saja adalah Bu Shin Yoomi yang cantik.

.


	2. peraturan kost

**PERATURAN KOST:**

1\. Semua penghuni kost (kecuali yang sedang pulang kampung, menginap di rumah teman / saudara, camping, berpergian ke luar kota, dll) harus sudah berada di dalam area kost sebelum jam 12 malam. Belum pulang hingga lewat jam 12? Tidak akan dibukakan pintu gerbang. Berani coba loncat pagar? **2 Poin.**

2\. Dilarang merokok di selain di **smooking area** yang telah disediakan di bangunan E. Merokok di tempat lain termasuk kamar? **2 Poin.**

3\. Bayar uang kost + listrik paling lambat tanggal dua puluh tiap bulannya. Terlambat bayar **denda 1%** per hari.

4\. Dilarang mencorat-coret tembok dengan apapun. Baik tembok kamar maupun luar kamar. Melanggar? **6 Poin.**

5\. Setelah makan alat makan harap dicuci hingga bersih dan diletakkan di tempatnya semula / kamar. Barangsiapa meninggalkan alat makan tanpa dicuci sembarangan mendapat hukuman **mencuci alat makan seluruh penghuni kost** selama 1 hari penuh.

6\. Dilarang membawa perempuan (kecuali ibu kandung) masuk ke dalam area kost, terutama bangunan bangunan, apalagi kamar! Melanggar ke halaman, mendapat teguran. Melanggar masuk ke bangunan bangunan, diminta untuk segera meninggalkan area kost. Melanggar hingga ke kamar? **DINIKAHKAN SAAT ITU JUGA!**

7\. Parkirlah kendaraan Anda pada tempat parkir yang telah disediakan. Melanggar? **6 Poin.**

* * *

 **Hukuman:**

 **5-10 Poin** dalam sehari: DIKELUARKAN

 **5-10 Poin** dalam seminggu: DIWAJIBKAN KERJA BAKTI MEMBERSIKAN SELURUH AREA KOST SEMINGGU FULL

 **5-10 Poin** dalam sebulan: DENDA BERAS 10KG + GULA 5KG + GARAM 2KG !


	3. daftar penghuni kost

**DAFTAR PENGHUNI KOST:**

* * *

 **BANGUNAN A**

Kamar no. 1 : Kang Daniel

Kamar no. 3 : Lee Daehwi

Kamar no. 5 : Ong Seongwu

Kamar no. 6 : Park Woojin

Kamar no. 11 : Ha Sungwoon

Kamar no. 15 : Lim Youngmin

Kamar no. 16 : Ahn Hyungseob

Kamar no. 18 : Samuel Arredondo (Kim Samuel)

Kamar no. 25 : Roh Taehyun

Kamar no. 30 : Kim Taedong

Kamar no. 34 : Lee Woojin

Kamar no. 40 : Woo Jinyoung

Kamar no. 47 : Kim Sungri

Kamar no. 48 : Kim Sangbin

Kamar no. 52: Kim Namhyung

Kamar no. 99 : Han Jongyeon

* * *

 **BANGUNAN B**

Kamar no. 2 : Park Jihoon

Kamar no. 4 : Kim Jaehwan

Kamar no. 12 : Jung Sewoon

Kamar no. 14 : Kim Jonghyun

Kamar no. 24 : Takada Kenta

Kamar no. 28 : Kim Donghyun

Kamar no. 29 : Kim Donghan

Kamar no. 42 : Yeo Hwangwoong

Kamar no. 46 : Yoon Heeseok

Kamar no. 57 : Lee Insoo

Kamar no. 61 : Sung Hyunwoo

Kamar no. 63 : Choi Dongha

Kamar no. 72 : Joo Jinhyung

Kamar no. 80 : Lee Hurim

Kamar no. 95 : Jung Wonchol

Kamar no. 97 : Choi Jaewoo

Kamar no. 98 : Lee Jihan

* * *

 **BANGUNAN C**

Kamar no. 32 : Kim Yehyun

Kamar no. 36 : Jung Dongsu

Kamar no. 39 : Yoo Hoeseung

Kamar no. 44 : Lee Gwanghyun

Kamar no. 45 : Byun Hyunmin

Kamar no. 50 : Lee Junwoo

Kamar no. 54 : Lee Yoojin

Kamar no. 55 : Yoon Jaechan

Kamar no. 60 : Ha Minho

Kamar no. 62 : Joo Wontak

Kamar no. 65 : Kwon Hyeop

Kamar no. 66 : Im Woohyuk

Kamar no. 70 : Kim Hyunwoo

Kamar no. 74 : Han Minho

Kamar no. 81 : Kim Jaehan

Kamar no. 84 : Yoo Kyungmok

Kamar no. 86 : Park Heeseok

Kamar no. 90 : Choi Junyoung

Kamar no. 92 : Kim Dohyun

Kamar no. 93 : Jo Yonggeun

Kamar no. 97 : Yoo Hoyeon

Kamar no. 100 : Nam Yoonsung

* * *

 **BANGUNAN D**

Kamar no.8 : Yoon Jisung

Kamar no. 9 : Hwang Minhyun

Kamar no. 13 : Kang Dongho

Kamar no. 21 : Kim Yongguk (Jin Longguo)

Kamar no. 23 : Lee Euiwoong

Kamar no. 26 : Kim Sanggyun

Kamar no. 33 : Lee Gunhee

Kamar no. 35 : Park Woodam

Kamar no. 36 : Seo Sunghyuk

Kamar no. 38 : Hong Eunki

Kamar no. 43 : Justin Huang

Kamar no. 49 : Kim Taewoo

Kamar no. 51 : Jung-Jung (Zhu Zhengting)

Kamar no. 53 : Lee Kiwon

Kamar no. 69 : Lee Seokyu

Kamar no. 71 : Choi Taewoong

Kamar no. 73 : Yoon Yongbin

Kamar no. 76 : Kim Yonkuk

Kamar no. 79 : Choi seunghyuk

Kamar no. 83 : Jang Daehyun

Kamar no. 88 : Jo Gyumin

Kamar no. 89 : Wang Minhyuk

Kamar no. 101 : Kim Sihyun

* * *

 **BANGUNAN F**

Kamar no. 7 : Lai Kuanlin

Kamar no. 10 : Bae Jinyoung

Kamar no. 17 : Yoon Seonho

Kamar no. 19 : Joo Haknyeon

Kamar no. 20 : Choi Minki

Kamar no. 22 : Kwon Hyunbin

Kamar no. 27 : Jang Moonbok

Kamar no. 37 : Park Sungwoo

Kamar no. 41 : Jo Jinwoo

Kamar no. 56 : Kim Yongjin

Kamar no. 58 : Kim Dongbin

Kamar no. 59 : Kim Taemin

Kamar no. 67 : Jung Hyojun

Kamar no. 68 : Son Dongmyung

Kamar no. 72 : Jo Jinhyung

Kamar no. 75 : Yoo Jinwon

Kamar no. 77 : Jung Shihyun

Kamar no. 78 : Kim Chanyul

Kamar no. 82 : Kim Chan

Kamar no. 85 : Choi Hadon

Kamar no. 91 : Jo Sungwook

Kamar no. 94 : Lee Gunmin

Kamar no. 96 : Choi Heesoo

* * *

 _Pusing dah ngetiknya, banyak banget nih, 101_

 _Karena aing pen bikin ff produce dimana ke 101 nya ada semua, dan semua jadi main cast._

* * *

 _Bangunan A yang hanya dihuni oleh enam belas kepala memiliki tiga lantai, masing-masing lantai berisi enam kamar. Dimulai dari kamar paling depan sebelah kanan Kang Daniel, lalu di sebrangnya kamar Lee Daehwi, samping kamar Daniel adalah kamar Ong Seongwu yang berseberangan dengan kamar Park Woojin dst. Urutan diatas juga merupakan urutan kamar. Hanya, untuk lantai 3 isinya 4 kamar dan tempat jemuran bagi yang mau menjemur baik handuk, sepatu, tas, maupun pakaian._

 _Bangunan B penghuninya satu kepala lebi banyak, yaitu tujuh belas. Sama, tiga lantai, enam kamar masing-masing lantai. Dan lantai paling atas ada lima kamar plus satu gudang._

 _Bangunan C dihuni oleh dua puluh dua jiwa. Berbeda dengan bangunan A dan B, bangunan C kamar-kamarnya melingkar dengan dua lantai. Formasi kamar 3 – 3 – 3 – 2 di tiap sisi. Sementara tengah adalah ruangan kosong untuk sekedar duduk-duduk, kumpul, main kartu, dsb._

 _Bangunan D dan F bentuknya sama persis, cuma beda warna. Yang satu hijau yang satu abu. Jumlah penghuninya pun sama, dua puluh tiga kepala. Bentuknya segi empat melingkar juga sama seperti bangunan C. Bedanya, kalau bangunan C masih berada dalam satu ruangan tertutup, dimana ruang tengah juga masih indoor, kalau bangunan D dan F buka pintu langsung bisa lihat langit. Atap cuma ada di atas kamar aja, sedang bagian tengah adalah taman terbuka tanpa atap. Lebih seger sih. Kedua gedung itu juga sama-sama berlantai tiga dengan 3 kamar pada masing-masing sisinya. Sisa satu kamar, ya, buat cadangan kalau ada kamar yang atapnya bocor kalau di bangunan F, beda sama bangunan D yang sisa kamarnya justru buat tempat tinggal kucing-kucingnya Koko Yongguk dan Cici Shihyun._

* * *

Gimana? Pusing?

Syukurlah kalo engga.

Yang bikin aja puyeng nih.

Gatao napa aing doyan banget bikin ff yang ribet begini.

.

.


	4. malam minggu di kamar no 17

Kamar no 17 F kamarnya Yoo Seonho, byeongari lucu yang suka banget nempel sama Hwang Minhyun. Bahkan, Yoo Seonho ini mengklaim dirinya sebagai anak Minhyunbin, Minhyun dan Hyunbin, sejak sebelum keduanya resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Minggu ini Seonho nggak pulang dan juga nggak malmingan karena pacarnya yang pulkam, jadilah dia berdua aja di kamarnya sama Choi Minki. Mereka tetangga kamar, tinggal kepleset dikit juga Seonho nyampe ke kamar Minki.

Berhubung penghuni bangunan F lantai satu hanya mereka berdua yang nggak pulkam ya udah ngumpul deh berdua.

"Laper nih, sakit perut," keluh Seonho yang baru makan lima kali hari ini, belom tujuh kali.

"Makan kuy." Minki masih sibuk sama hapenya.

"Ga punya persediaan, kalo ada mah uda gue makan dari tadi."

"Yodah beli."

Seonho mengangguk. "Kuy! Kemana?"

"Mager tapih..."

"Yaah... Anterin lah, ke minimarket depan aja."

Minki ngalah, daripada nti si Seonho nangis, dia yang disalahin ntar.

Mereka berdua jalan gandengan ke minimarket sebrang jalan, nerobos gerimis. Males bawa payung, ga punya payung juga sih.

Seonho ngeratin lengannya dalam gandengan lengan Minki. Dingin banget malem ini.

"Duh, ntar kita dikira pacaran, Ho," protes Minki.

"Gapapa, dingin."

"Lo gapapa, gue yang rugi. Ntar ada cogan apa cecan mo nembak gue gajadi."

Seonho ga peduli, dia tetap nempel sama Minki sampai ke supermarekt tujuan.

Lagi laper ketemu deretan makanan ama snack, langsung khilaf Seonho. Dia ambil keranjang yang ada rodanya. Mulai dari deretan rak yang diujung, minuman dingin.

"Dingin gini masa ya mau minum yang dingin-dingin." Untung ada Minki yang berhasil nyegah Seonho ngambil sekaleng cokelat Moli dingin.

"Oh iya, hehee..."

Minki cuma ngekor di belakang Seonho, lagi diet dia tuh, jadi ga mau makan macem-macem. Tiap hari cuma makan sayur, buah, sama air putih aja.

Baru sampai deretan rak ketiga tapi keranjang Seonho uda hampir penuh. Ya sih yang dia beli modelan snack-snack bantal isi angin gitu, jadi cepet penuh.

"Kak Minki, satu lagi dong keranjangnya."

Minki sebagai kakak kost yang baik hati dan tidak sombong mau aja bantuin Seonho, dia ambil satu lagi keranjang berroda buat adek kost nya yang pemakan segalanya ini. Nggak cuma ngambilin, Minki juga yang bawain, kurang apalagi coba? Yang begini ko disia-siain.

"Wuih, beli satu gratis satu!" seru Seonho riang waktu tau mi instan rasa kari favoritnya buy one get one. "Borong ah..."

Baru ngeliat Seonho belanja aja Minki uda kenyang, baru belanja loh belom di makan.

Akhirnya mereka sampai ke deretan rak terakhir, sabun dan shampoo. Yang ini sih Seonho ga minat, ga bisa dimakan soalnya.

"Udah yuk, Kak, langsung ke kasir."

Yang jaga kasir udah hafal ama Seonho, siapa lagi yang suka borong makanan buanyak banget gini, tiap hari pula.

"Tumben nggak sama kokonya yang ganteng." Si mbak nya juga sampai hafal sama pacarnya Seonho.

"Lagi pulkam, mbak."

"Oh..."

Sambil nungguin si mbak scan belanjaan Seonho yang dua keranjang penuh Minki liat-liat ke luar, ke arah jalanan yang mulai rame setelah hujan reda.

"Njir!"

"Napa, Kak?" Seonho menoleh ke arah Minki yang udah panik nyari tempat sembunyi.

"Tuh!" Minki jongkok di depan etalase obat, ngumpet. Dengan dagunya dia menunjuk ke arah pintu.

"Oh... Hai Kak Jonghyun, Kak Taemin," sapa Seonho ceria, kebalikannya si Minki.

"Hai, Ho," balas Taemin dengan senyum khas nya.

"Hoho, tumben sendiri, Kuanlin mana?"

"Pulkam, Kak Jong. Ngga sendiri ko, Hoho sama Kak Minki." Dan dengan polosnya Seonho nunjukin tempat persembunyian Minki.

Si Minki langsung pura-pura nali sepatu. Eh, tapi dia pake sandal bukan sepatu.

"Hai, Min...," belom selesai Jonghyun yang nyapa Minkinya udah kabur duluan, lari ngibrit keluar dari minimarket terus ilang gitu aja. "Lah, ko lari?"

Seonho mengendikkan bahunya acuh. Gapapa ditinggal Minki, nti dia pulang bareng TaeBugi aja, toh Kak Taemin kan juga di bangunan F sama kea dia.


End file.
